The Perils of Black Studded Leather
by Firesblood
Summary: It was Black. It was Studded. It found it's way into Severus' pocket.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, and am making no money off of this. This is just a quick fic that is very loosely based on the WIKTT Studded Bra challenge by LilithDraconis. The main thing is that Hermione and Severus live next door but have to share a bathroom for some reason or another.**

Severus Snape stared fixedly at the offending article of clothing, that just happened to be hanging from the corner of his mirror. Well…what used to be _his_ mirror.

Hermione Granger had come back to the school and taken the Arithmancy job Minerva had offered. She had changed almost completely from the studious girl she had been once. What replaced her was something that Severus thought akin to a succubus. She was sexy, she was seductive, and worst of all, she knew it and had no problems flaunting it.

The downside was that their rooms were right next to each other, and they had to share the bathroom.

Bathing rituals were sacred to Severus. They were not rare, in fact he took two showers a day and had impeccable hygiene. So when they were interrupted at alternate intervals with the sounds of the 'whore-next-door' and her latest conquest, he found himself wishing upon every single grain of sanity that he could keep control of himself and not lash out violently, which he had been sorely tempted to do.

A black leather brassiere. Not just any black leather brassiere, but a _studded_ black leather brassiere. A provocative, and sexy black leather studded brassiere. The kind that said 'fuck me' all over its metal-tipped surface. The sort of black leather studded brassiere that Severus would have killed to see her in.

The wheels started turning in his head. What should he do? Should he throw it into her quarters and slam the door? Should he grab it and hold on to it until she came into the bathroom to do her normal female thing? Or, and this was foremost in his mind, should he take it and keep it?

He debated silently for a moment longer, then reached up and plucked the lingerie top from the mirror. He brought it to his nose and allowed the scent of leather, jasmine, vanilla, and cinnamon, an odd combination to be honest, and then stuffed it into his pocket. He would have to find a safe place to keep it.

He darted from the bathroom and began searching his quarters for the perfect place. Where should he put it?

Severus stopped. What was he doing? He just stole his (_very sexy seductress of a)_ colleague's undergarment! He looked back at the open door of the bathroom. Since when did he steal women's underwear? It was so childish! So…immature!

With a determined _(and rather reluctant, disappointed, and forceful)_ sigh, he started back to the bathroom.

He froze as she _(the devil woman, the evil, evil, evil woman that left the sexy provocative black leather studded brassiere that said 'fuck me' all over)_ walked into the bathroom. His jaw dropped. She was wearing nothing but a thong, the definite matching piece to the brassiere that he was currently holding hostage in his pocket. And she was looking for it.

The man felt like crying as he took in the curves of her body. The backside that was not too big or too small, the breasts that were ample globes with coral-colored nipples standing attention, the flat stomach and the long, tanned legs with a simple silver chain...

She turned her head and noticed him staring, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Severus! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! I thought you had already gone to breakfast." She said, folding her arms over her chest in some act to preserve what little modesty she had. She looked quickly around her and spied a towel, so she grabbed it and wrapped it around herself.

The Potions Master cleared his throat. "I have finished with the bathroom. Allow me to close the door for you." He applauded the solidity in his voice as he spoke and moved to shut the door. She stopped him with a touch of her hand.

"Did you by chance see a brassiere in the bathroom? I could have sworn that I left…Severus, why is my brassiere in your pocket?"

Severus stomach suddenly felt like a cold stone. He followed her gaze down to his locket, where a skinny little strap hung outside of it, giving him away.

An awkward silence stretched between them. Finally, after what seemed like hours, or perhaps even days, he looked up, blushing as he hadn't done since he was fourteen.

"I was going to put it back."

"But why did you take it?"

More silence, perhaps even longer this time around. There was no way to preserve dignity in this situation, no matter how hard he thought of ways.

"I was going to give it back." He insisted. Hermione stared at him patiently, looking from his face to the strap. When she realized that he was going to make no move to give it back to her, she took a step forward and reached down, pulling it slowly from it's cloth prison. Black leather and studs in all their glinting glory, she slipped it on and turned her back to him.

"Could you…do me up, please?" she asked, her voice sweet and not at all innocent in tone. Severus gulped and looked at her back, then, with shaking hands, pulled the two straps in the back together, hooking them. His fingers brushed lightly down her back as they fell to his sides.

With a slight turn of head, she looked at him out of the corner of a narrowed eye and smiled.

"Thank you very much." And with that, she sauntered to the door to her quarters.

"Oh, and Severus, you could always just ask next time. I'll even let you take it off." And she closed the door, leaving the (_dreaded, vile, greasy, callous git of a_) Potions Master speechless, and wincing at the pain in his nether regions where there suddenly was no room in his trousers.

**_A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed that! I decided to re-edit the story because it was brought to my attention, quite rudely might I add, that I had spelled Brassiere wrong. I do not mind constructive criticism, in fact, I'm happy to recieve it. But Flames I do not approve of, and will never approve of. So to that one person who just had to open their mouths, I don't have to explain anything to you. There are a lot of stories that are much worse out there, so waste your time on those. If you do not like my fiction, DO. NOT. COMMENT. That is all. _**

**_To everyone else, Thank you very much for reading!_**


End file.
